


This Should Be the Time of Our Lives

by Aceworu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Soft Boys, boys that cant just talk to each other, gladio is there but not as much as the other three, sorry gladdy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceworu/pseuds/Aceworu
Summary: Ignis prides himself in being a confidant for his prince, and the feeling has even extended to Noctis' bright, bubbly best friend. It's usually for issues concerning themselves, their own fears and insecurities, simply wanting someone to listen.When they both confide the same issue for each other though, Ignis might have to take action on their behalf.





	1. I am Trying to Say

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick drabble I typed up about a month ago that I wanted to expand. Basically I wanted the boys to confide in Ignis and Ignis not knowing what to do with these lovesick disasters. Title from my cohort aeroniya. Chapter titles from What Im Trying to Say by Stars.

It wasn’t often their group was split up in any capacity, but as Prompto scampered off to take pictures of the sunset and Gladio went to line up a hunt for tomorrow, Ignis found himself enjoying the quiet of their motel room. It was only him and Noctis presently, himself preparing dinner as the other lounged on one of the beds. Ignis chose not to chide him to not fall asleep before dinner, knowing the other was likely more than exhausted after the news of Insomnia, two Astral rites, infiltrating an imperial base and seemingly endless hunts to keep up their finances. Which is why it surprises him so much when Noctis does speak.

“Ignis, I think I have a problem.”

Ignis raises an eyebrow, looking over his shoulder to his charge. He hasn’t moved except an arm thrown over his eyes. After quickly looking back to turn off the stove burner, Ignis walks towards the bed, removing a glove. He places his hand on Noctis forehead “are you feeling ill, Noct? I can text Gladio to pick up some curatives if you require them.”

Noctis sighs, waving his advisor’s hand away. Ignis feels a bit of relief in that Noct’s face doesn’t look flushed, though he’s a bit perplexed at the almost frustrated expression.

“No, it’s. It’s not something like that. It’s..” Noctis sighs again, dragging his hands up his face and through his hair, messing it further. Ignis takes a seat on the bed next to him, knowing it best to let Noctis gather his thoughts and speak on his own timing rather than pushing him. After biting at his lip a moment, Noctis does so.

“I think. I think I’m in love with Prompto.”

Ah. So that was it.

“What brought this on?” 

Noctis shrugs, tugging at the long lock of hair over his nose. “We had this like, heart to heart at the motel a few nights ago, and he was talking about not being good enough and it just. It made me realize how good i think he is, and how much he means to me and just,” he groans, rolling over onto his stomach, head turned to still look at Ignis. “Gods, Specs, he’s so… bright. When he smiles at me I feel like I can actually be something worth a shit, like I can be what he thinks of me.” He sighs again, pressing his face into the pillow. Ignis can just barely catch his mumbled “Gods that must sound so fucking stupid.”

“Not at all,” Ignis muses, smiling fondly at his charge. He sits down next to Noctis, crossing his legs. “I’m glad you’ve found such a worthwhile connection, and I believe Prompto is more than worthy of your affections.”

Noctis looks up at him, peeking from between his bangs and the pillow. “You aren’t going to lecture me on like, the expectations of the throne or proper suitors or something?”

“I certainly can, if you would like me to.” Ignis chuckles at the grimace that passes over Noctis’ face. “There are certain… expectations placed on you, as the heir to the throne.” He takes a breath, pushing out the thought that said throne currently sits empty in the ruins of Insomnia. “But… I see no reason to concern ourselves with such details at present. Your engagement to Lady Lunafreya for the sake of peace was shown to be a sham, and there are plenty of things to see to in regards to reclaiming Insomnia before we ponder anything beyond that.”

It’s quiet again for a few moments, though Ignis won’t move until he’s sure Noctis is done. There’s the sound of soft fidgeting, Noctis likely tugging at loose strings on the pillow case of scratching his nails against the fabric. 

“That, uh… that makes sense, Specs. Thanks.”

Ignis smiles again, reaching to rub gently at Noctis’ back, avoiding spots he’s sure are still sore from hunting. “Of course, Noct. Even beyond my duty as your advisor, your happiness is a top priority.”

Noctis scoffs, but Ignis takes a bit of pleasure in the dusting of pink on his cheeks. “Don’t get too sappy on me specs, we still got a war to finish and all that.” He rolls over again, well in the middle of the bed by now. He crosses his ankles, arms folded behind his head. “Can you finish dinner first though?”

Ignis shakes his head “Of course, Your Highness.” He stands to return to the kitchenette, chuckling at Noctis swiping at his leg for the use of his title.

It isn’t long after returning to the stove that the rest of their group returns, Prompto gushing at the smell of Chickatrice Leg and Saxham Rice, Gladio carrying a hunt flyer and a bag of supplies. Shooing them out of his space so he can put dinner together, Ignis catches Prompto’s movement out f the corner of his eye. He flops on the bed next to Noctis, crowding by him to no doubt show off his photos from the day. Ignis smiles to himself as Noctis sits up to look, taking note of how Noctis leans into Prompto a little more than he would with Gladio or himself. He turns back to the meal, mixing rice and meat together. He’s glad Noctis has this, a little piece of normalcy in his now-chaotic life.


	2. What I Want to Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto isn't the best at hiding when he has something on his mind.

It wasn’t even a week later when Ignis found himself in a similar situation. They had settled into a haven for the evening, deciding to save some of their funds. After setting up camp, Gladio had taken Noctis to turn in the hunt they’d just completed and restock their curatives. After Ignis made sure they had enough time to get there and back before the sun set, of course. That left Ignis and Prompto at camp, Ignis working to finish dinner before the others return. It was a simple dish, rice over a peppery sauce with slices of daggerquill breast. It’s something Ignis should’ve easily lost himself in cooking. However, the nervous energy of his remaining companion was filtering through the air and pressing into him.

Prompto had first attempted to sit and click around on his phone and check his camera, his leg bouncing the whole time. That did not last long, however, as he stood up, quickly ducking into the tent to put his camera away. He returned just as quickly, leg bouncing and hands fidgeting as he seems to try and find something else to do. He summoned his gun, perhaps to clean it, but decided against it, the weapon disappearing in the same flicker of light it appeared. He took to simply pacing the length of the haven, chewing absently at his thumbnail.

“Something on your mind, Prompto?” Ignis inquires, setting aside the breaded daggerquill filets.

Prompto jumps just a bit, apparently having forgotten Ignis was even there. “Oh, uh,” He wrings his hand, biting at his bottom lip. “First could you, like, promise not to execute me for treason or whatever?”

Ignis raises an eyebrow “That depends on what it is.”

Prompto sighs, dropping his hands. “I guess that’s fair.” He walks over to Ignis’ cooking station, turning and leaning his hands against it as he looks out at the landscape behind them. “I, uh,” he swallows, looking down at his shoes as he kicks at some loose stones on the ground. “I’m . . . I’m in love with Noct.”

Whereas Noctis needed a bit of a push to share his feelings, Prompto’s confession opened the floodgates, words tumbling out at the speed of his, Ignis assumed, racing thoughts.

“Like, I’ve probably been in love with him for a while? And, uh, I think I might’ve known it for a while too, but I just sort of ignored it because there was no way he could like someone like me,” he sprinkles in one of his self-depreciating laughs, short and breathy, and Ignis frowns. “A-and besides, he has Luna, and I guess I always assumed they were like. Some sort of thing. Then the engagement was announced and I thought, okay, well, I can deal with that, I can get over it by the time we get to Altissia but then” he waves his hands around, apparently conveying some sort of event that Ignis couldn’t make sense of. “Then, uh, everything. So we’ve been on the road a lot longer than we thought, and we’re always together, fighting and hunting, and we sleep next to each other almost every night, and just-” He sighs, apparently having finally run out of breath. He runs his hands over his face and back through his hair, unconcerned with his ‘perfectly groomed’ hair. “He-He said I was good enough for him. And I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. But, I shouldn’t, right?”

Ignis has the urge to share Noctis’ feelings in return, if only to clear up any misunderstandings between his friends, but he knows they were shared in confidence and he isn’t willing to risk betraying Noctis’ trust for any potential benefit. Instead, he takes a breath, trying to mix the same sort of message into something more fitting for Prompto.

“There’s nothing wrong with how you’re feeling, and it certainly doesn’t constitute treason.” Ignis sees Prompto relax a bit, which he’s glad for. “I can tell you care deeply for Noctis, and that’s really all I can ask of you. You may not have noticed, but his quality of life increased dramatically after making your acquaintance.” Ignis smiles, remembering the extra energy and happiness Noctis started to exhibit in high school simply from being around Prompto. “Have you thought of sharing your feelings with him?”

Prompto’s blushes, wringing his hands again. “Well, no, I wasn’t. Really planning on even talking about them with anyone.” He chuckles again, shrugging. “But… maybe? I mean, I did kinda expect you to get pissed at a commoner like me for daring to have feelings about the prince, but this turned out a lot better.”

Ignis scoffs, returning to their meal, placing the daggerquill on the travel stove to be cooked. “Come now, my loyalty to his Highness is absolute, but I’m not out to slaughter everyone that so much at glances at him.”

It’s Prompto’s turn to scoff “coulda fooled me when we first met, y’know.”

“Yes, well, at the time I had no way of knowing that you weren’t looking to take advantage of Noct in someway.” Ignis smirks “but I would’ve rested easy if I’d known you were simply a lost chocobo chick that followed him home.”

“Hey!”

Ignis laughs, and out of the corner of his eye he can see Prompto smiling too. He’s glad he was able to abate his fears, even if only for a bit. Though he may not show it often, he does appreciate Prompto’s spot in their group, his dedication to keeping everyone’s spirits up when he can.

“Well, you two look like you’re having a good time.” 

The pair look up to see their companions returning, each carrying a bag of supplies.

“Perfect timing, you two, dinner is almost finished.” He turns to Prompto, sensing the nervous energy coming off him at Noctis’ sudden return. “Prompto, could you retrieve plates and silverware for everyone?”

“Yeah, sure!”

Prompto ducks to the bag next to the table, quickly but carefully pulling out supplies. Noctis and Gladio sort supplies by the tent, Noctis evaporating potions and elixers into the armiger and Gladio checks over their remaining bounty from the hunt. Their tasks pass in a comfortable quiet until Ignis calls them to their meal, serving himself a plate before allowing everyone to take theirs. They settle around the campfire, Noctis quickly making easy conversation about some tech device he saw in the shop, grabbing Prompto’s interest. Ignis takes a moment to watch the two of them. He notices now the obvious affection in their gazes, the way their eyes linger on each other perhaps a touch longer than necessary. He smiles fondly, shaking his head at the two of them.

“Something up, Iggy?” Gladiolus asks, looking between him and the younger two.

“Hmm? Oh, it’s nothing. Just thinking to myself.”

Gladio raises an eyebrow but doesn’t question further, sliding another glance towards Noctis and Prompto before shrugging, finishing off the last of his rice.

“Oh, guys!” Prompto’s voice catches their attention again, the blonde waving his phone around as if to make sure he gets their attention. “The new Kings Knight update is up, let’s check it out!”

They tap away on their phones until they trickle off to bed, Noctis tapping out first with Ignis close behind him, Prompto and Gladio following not long after. Finished changing into a comfortable sleep attire, Ignis spares a look towards Prompto and Noctis again. The prince is already fast asleep, exhausted as usual. Prompto will likely be the same soon, lying on his side facing Noctis, one hand just close enough to him to be noticeable. Ignis smiles. He really hopes the two figure the other’s affection out soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's Prompto's part. I think there'll be two more chapters to this?? That's what im planning at least. Come talk to me about soft boys on [tumblr](http://nonbinary-noctis.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/queeryusuke)!!


End file.
